In 3GPP Rel-12, 256QAM is introduced as a new modulation scheme in the downlink to increase the data rate for small cells. To support 256QAM, a new Rel-12 CQI table and a new Rel-12 MCS table including 256QAM entries may be used. The Re1-8 legacy CQI and MCS table may be used if 256QAM support is not required. Therefore, there is a need to signal the configuration of two sets of tables, i.e. Rel-12 CQI and MCS table or Re1-8 CQI and MCS table, between a base station or eNB and one or more terminals or UEs, which may comprise a first set of alternative tables. Similar signaling may be needed in other contexts, e.g. if new modulation-related tables are introduced and/or to cover a sufficiently large number of possible modulation configurations.